PLEASE TELL ME THOSE ARE CLIP ONS!
by CloisLover94
Summary: A fluffy one-shot! Chloe and Clark take his baby daughter Lily to the mall and do something for her which Clark was excited about, once they come home, Clark starts to freak out when he realizes Lois might not react well when she sees their daughter.


**Hey guys:) So I got inspired to write this one shot when I was watching an old episode of Friends, "The One where Rachel's sister babysits" and as usual I died of laughter every time I watch it and there was one particular scene I just loved and I came up with a similar scenario with Lois, Clark, Chloe and Oliver. I hope you enjoy it:D! Please review and leave your comments I'd love to hear your thoughts! **

**Summary: A fluffy one shot, Chloe and Clark take his and Lois' baby daughter Lily to the mall. The scene takes place when they come back home from the mall after doing something for Lily which Clark was at first so excited about, but starts freaking out when he realizes Lois' reaction might not be what he hoped it would be. Enjoy!**

**Rating: K for all audiences**

**Genre: Family/ Romance/ Humour **

**Please tell me Those Are Clip-On's!**

"I can't believe you talked me into this Chloe!" Clark exclaimed as he walked in through the door of the farmhouse and started pacing around the kitchen.

Chloe came in a few seconds after him in a very calm manner, pushing the baby stroller through the door, rolling her eyes at him, "Clark you're overreacting it's not that big of a deal. Besides..." She shrugged as she rolled the stroller around to face her, smiling down at the toddler slurping her juice box while sniffling, "You agreed it was a great idea. Why are you freaking out now?"

Clark ran his hand through his hair as he looked back at his daughter sniffling, her cheeks were still pink and he could still see the tears glossing under her eyes. He moved towards her as Chloe stepped away and bent down to be at her eye level, "That was before she started screaming bloody murder Chloe! You saw her; she wouldn't stop crying for the entire ride back home until you gave her the juice box." He moved closer and kissed her nose, "You okay Lily? Daddy's sowwy he didn't mean for it to be painful."

Chloe scoffed at Clark's pouting, "Oh Clark man up, you're just scared at what Lois is going to say. I'm telling you she's going to love it. Isn't that right Lil? Momma's gonna love it! Yes she is! Ya!" She continued to talk in that baby voice as she kissed her niece's cheek.

Clark stood back up, reverting back to panic mode as Chloe reminded him why he was freaking out in the first place and started pacing around the kitchen again. Chloe watched him with an amused smile and stroked Lily's hair, "Oh god Lois is going to flip out on me! I didn't even know how old girls are supposed to be to get them! You're the one who talked me into this so if she freaks out I'm blaming this all on you!"

Chloe stood back up and crossed her arms, "Oh yeah real ballsy of you Superman! Clark come on, admit it, she looks so cute and besides... now people are going to know she's a girl." Clark looked at Chloe with astonishment and she just laughed and patted his back, "I'm just kidding Kent."

"You know who your cousin is Chloe. She is going to lock me in a green kryptonite room for going along with this."

Chloe sighed, "That sounds like Lois... Well they aren't that noticeable..." She tried to get him to relax, but it wasn't working.

"Other than the fact that she's going to be asking why our daughter looks like she's seen the bogeyman in her closet and cried all day." He tapped his finger against his lip as he watched his daughter slurping on her juice box, suddenly having the hiccups and it almost looked like she was holding back a sob. He knelt down and kissed her hand, "Does it still hurt baby?" She didn't say anything as she wasn't exactly old enough to talk yet. Clark sighed and then an idea came to him as he snapped his fingers, "I got it!" He walked around the stroller and reached into the bag to pull out a small purple and white striped hat and placed it on Lily, hiding most of her face.

"Oh yeah, cause that's not suspicious at all?" Clark glared at Chloe and suddenly jumped when he heard the door open. His heart was about to leap out of his chest, the door swung wide open and he let out a deep breath when he saw it was only Oliver.

Chloe giggled behind him, "Geez Clark what are you going to do when Lois actually gets here? If there's one thing that scares Superman the most, it's his wife." She remarks to Oliver.

Oliver closed the door behind him and raised his brow, "Am I missing something here? What did you do to piss off Lois this time Clark?" He walked over to Chloe and gave her a quick kiss.

"Clark's just freaking out cause of what we did for Lily at the mall today. It's so funny he was so excited to do it too and now that it's done with he's freaking out cause he's realized he didn't get Lois' permission and the fact that he didn't realize just how painful it is for baby girls until she started screaming like there was no tomorrow."

Clark threw his hands up in the air, "That's cause baby's don't get these done! And you knew that Chloe! A little heads up would've been nice I wouldn't have minded waiting a few more years!"

"I couldn't help it Clark I was so excited to do it! She looks so adorable! I mean look at her!" They all stare back at the baby girl sitting in the stroller and suddenly, her eyes light up and Clark watches as a big grin forms on her face, swinging her legs back and forth out of joy.

Oliver bends down and takes Lily's small hand with his finger, watching her chew on the corner of her juice box, "Clark they look great on her, you're overreacting you don't even know what Lois even thinks about it, she might surprise you."

The corner of his lips twitch up as he see his gleeful daughter's face light up again from this afternoon and all his worries went out the window as he smiled back at her. _She's okay _he thinks to himself. Just then, he hears the door open once again and he looks up to see Lois coming in. She looks up grinning to the group, "Hey guys!" She tossed her bag on the floor and was walking towards the stroller just as her view was blocked from Clark's broad chest as he appeared in front of her. Before she can react, Clark kissed her, his hands went up to cup her face as Lois was taken aback by his sudden greeting. Chloe held back a laugh as she watched Clark turn Lois around so that her back was facing the stroller. As he was distracting his wife, Clark reached out his hand behind Lois and pushed the stroller towards Chloe and Oliver, who were adjusting the hat to cover most of her face and ears. Once he pulled away from the kiss, Lois inhaled deeply, "Well hello to you too hubby." She grinned at him and kissed him lightly on the lips again, running her hands up his arms.

Clark smiled back at her and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I missed you."

"Missed you too. You guys wouldn't believe the day I had. Perry was not in the best mood today so he gave everyone an earful of being on task and Jeff spilt coffee on me, HOT coffee. Not to mention I tripped and fell outside the Planet." She acknowledged everyone's surprised expression as she walked away from Clark and towards the stroller, "Yeah that's right! I slipped off the curb, totally bit it, face down, ass in the air, it was so embarrassing! Luckily I didn't end up breaking a limp or else Clark would've made me go to the stupid hospital." She pouted as she turned around, "But now that that's over, I finally get to come home to the most beautiful girl in the world!" She quickly turned to face Clark, "Which makes me hate you Smallville for getting the day off to take care of Lily." She walked around the stroller as everyone held their breath. Lois smiled down at Lily, "Mommy's home!" Lily threw her hands in the air as she laughed while Lois sprung her up from the stroller, kissing her face. "Aw honey, why is your hat so low? You can barely see anything." She brought her hand up to lift the hat off her face.

Clark started to panic as he looked to Chloe and Oliver for help and yelped out, "I don't really want her to see!" All eyes were on Clark as Chloe raised her brow at him in confusion.

Lois chuckled at Clark's ridiculous comment, "What? Why?"

He looked helplessly at Chloe and Oliver, who managed to improvise, "Because there's so many terrible sights in this world... Like war?" Chloe looked up at Oliver who shrugged at her as if he couldn't think of anything else.

Ignoring them, Lois lifted the hat off her face, "There she is!" She nuzzled her nose against Lily's and stared back at her daughter. Everyone went silent as they watched Lois' brows twitch. She tilted her head sideways as she stared back at Lily's face. There was something different about Lily... but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Lois extended her arms and held Lily in the air as she continued to analyze her face. "Wh-OH MY GOD!" She gasped once her eyes caught them. Her eyes widened as Clark swallowed hard. Lois spun around with Lily in her arms and looked back at Clark with a fearful expression, "SMALLVILLE PLEASE TELL ME THOSE ARE CLIP-ON'S!"

Clark winced at her outburst, "Uhhh... no... they're real..."

Lois' jaw dropped and she spun to face Chloe, "You two told me you were taking her out to the mall... AND YOU DID THIS! WITHOUT TELLING ME?"

Chloe cringed back, "Lois it's not really a big deal, they're earrings every girl gets them one day... Clark and I just couldn't help ourselves."

"Yeah I think she looks cute." Oliver said which got him a death glare from Lois, "... but clearly I'm wrong?"

Chloe cleared her throat, and mumbled, "Uhm we're just gonna go now. Good luck Clark!" She tugged Oliver's hand and ran out the door as Clark glared at her cowardness leaving him to deal with Lois alone.

Lois rolled her eyes and stomped towards Clark, while positioning Lily on her hip, "You pierced her ears? How could you do this without telling me?"

Clark took a few steps back, seeing the rage in his wife's eyes, he gulped, "Lois we wanted it to be a surprise... telling you would kind of ruin the surprise."

Lois raised her brow at him, "Are you kidding? This is a surprise I could've lived without Smallville!" She looked back at Lily who was playing with Lois' hair, "How did you manage to even puncture holes in our half Kryptonian daughter's ears anyways?"

Clark put his hands in his pockets, "I put my bracelet with the blue kryptonite charm on her wrist. I put it on her and Chloe and I took her to the mall to get it done."

Lois narrowed her eyes at him, "Did you even check to see if the people were professionals? If they had a license to pierce ears? If they wore gloves? Was it even sanitary? Oh my god what if she gets an infection!"

"Lois!" Clark grabbed her by the shoulders and ignored her glare, "You need to calm down, Chloe and I wouldn't have done this without taking precautions" Lois took a deep breath as Clark's eyes went to Lily who reached out for him. He smiled as he took her in his arms.

Lois put her hands on her hips, still angry with him, "I cannot believe you did this without talking to me Clark. She's just a baby! Not a child pageant!"

Clark sighed, stroking Lily's back, "I know... But in my defense, Chloe told me lots of baby's get their ears pierced."

"Lots of girls get their tongue pierced at 16, are we going to take her to do that too?"

Clark smirked, "Like you weren't one of them. The General's told me a whole bunch of your mischiefs."

Lois pointed a finger at him, "Watch it mister. My rules of parenting is never let your kid find out who you were. You tell them who you wish you were and let them follow in the footsteps of the perfectionist version of you. And that includes piercings."

Clark stifled a laugh, "Lois it's just her ears. Don't you want her to have her ears pierced? This way is better, she won't even remember the pain as much as when she's older."

"Please I can tell she's been crying her ass off for hours. He eyes are puffy, her cheeks look flushed and pink. Trust me Smallville it hurts. And what hurts more is that I wasn't there to be there for her to make her feel better." She swallowed back her sadness and that's when Clark caught it.

His lips parted as he saw the tears in her eyes, "Is that what this is all about? You wanted to be there for her when we got them pierced?"

Throwing her hands in the air, Lois turned away from him, "Well yeah! Of course I'm her mother, I would've wanted to be the one to take her to get her ears pierced. That was a memory I got to have with my mom. And when she died I remember the little moments I got to share with her. Her holding my hand while I got my ears pierced were one of them." She crossed her arms and took a deep breath.

She heard Clark walking towards her and wrap his arms around her waist. They stood like that for a while and Clark leaned his head against hers, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was really important to you."

Lois chuckled, "Of course not, you're a guy." She shook her head, "I'm just being silly. This is really unreasonable of me to overreact over this. Chloe right it's not even a big deal. Lily's not even going to remember this." She turned around and pointed a finger at Clark, "BUT! I would've wanted to know about it and convince you that girls only start doing this at like four years old. People are going to think I'm a pageant mom, next thing you know she'll be putting on make-up when she's six."

Clark laughed and soon Lois joined in, "You know that's not going to happen Lo. You're... the best mom our girl could ever have. I get it, you don't want to miss a thing Lily goes through, no matter how small it is."

Lois nodded, and Clark watched her bottom lip pout, "I just wish I could've held her while they did it. She probably wouldn't have cried as much if I was there." Shrugging at him nonchalantly.

Squinting his eyes at her Clark said in a sarcastic tone, "Yeah cause having her dad holding her just isn't enough." Lois chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes went to Lily who was playing with her toys in the play pen. She felt Clark's lips against her forehead, "If you want I can take them off. She'll heal in two seconds and we can do this again in a couple of years when she's old enough? That way we can both be there when it happens. Recreate the memory."

Lois pulled away and smiled up at him, "No, that's okay." She walked over to the play pen and lifted Lily in her arms. She tapped her finger against the ladybug stud earring and smiled, "They look too pretty on her to take them off. I really don't mind Smallville, but next time you create a milestone for our daughter you better tell me or I'm going to let her get her tongue pierced without telling you and rub it in your face that I got to hold her hand for that. See how you like that!" Clark laughed and wrapped his arms around both his girls.

"Deal, but I doubt you'll let our daughter get a tongue piercing. She won't even want one." He shrugged casually as if it was a matter of fact.

Lois rolled her eyes, "If she's anything like me, you're better expect a lot of rebellious things from her when she peaks her teen years. She'll be doing a whole bunch of things behind our backs, it's a good thing you have heightened senses, she won't get away with much."

Clark shook his head, hiding his smile, "I have a feeling she'll be a good girl scout like her old man."

Lois snorted, "I'm going to remind you said that to me when she comes home with a piercing, a tattoo, the first time she says 'I hate you', when she comes home pregnant-"

"Lois!" Clark turned to her with a shocked expression, "That is not going to happen! Ever! Not ever!" He took his daughter into his arms while Lois continued laughing, "Mommy's being silly Lilypad, you're my wittle angel." Lily wasn't even paying attention as she continued chewing on her toy.

Lois watched Clark playing with Lily, holding her up in the air to make it look like she was flying as she leaned against the doorframe, smiling back at them, "You're right. She's a Lane-Kent, can't get more perfect than that."


End file.
